Element and Animal
by ninjagirl99204
Summary: It all started with the letter.Lloyd finds a letter inviting him to join the Darcarta Order,Skylor arrives,saying she got a letter that said her help is needed, and then they get transported to a strange world where a group of kids are leading a rebellion against an evil dragon king!Will they get home?Of will they be trapped in Karana forever?PLEASE REVIEW!:3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!New story,and i'm really proud of it!I won't get writer's block this time because i wrote it in a journal,so i'll be able to update it quickly,so you won't have to .the character Allie is from "Ponies in ninjago" and for what I have right now,she's called Dream catcher.I don't own ninjago,but I DO own friend Phoenix Inside owns Allie(Dream catcher)My others ocs,the Animals,belong to ,I think I covered yeah,Phoenix Inside gave me the idea of adding Marian,Castel and I covered for you pacience!Ninjagirl99204 out!:3**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Violet's P.O.V**

"Pull your arm back. That's right, the thumb needs to be touching to cheek. Now, left arm straight, only three fingers on the string. Pull the arrow back, and, FIRE!" Lloyd let go of the arrow, and it flew through the air, hitting the target, making a thunking sound

"Not bad for a first try," I said. It WAS bad though. The arrow was on the very edge of the target.

"At least I hit the target!" Lloyd said. He was right. Most archers never hit the target on their very first try.

"Can I try again?" He asked, pulling a second arrow from his quiver."I guess,"I said, knocked the arrow, aimed, and let it time, the arrow missed the target completely and flew off the side of the Bounty. Luckily, we were over the water, so no one got hit.

"Nice shot."I snickered, trying hard not to laugh. Lloyd stuck out his tongue."Oh be quiet!" This made me laugh even 's mouth twitched, and before long, we were laughing up a storm.

When we finally pulled it together, Lloyd asked,"Can I try one more time?"I looked at the setting sun, and felt a yawn raise in my throat."No, I think that's enough for today."Oh."Lloyd took off his arm guard and set his bow on the ground. The sun was sending a faint glow over the water.

My eyes drooped, and I also set my bow down. "You ok?"Lloyd asked. I nodded."Yeah, I'm just tired. Time for me to hit the sack. Night."

You were what!?"Allie and I were in our room, getting ready for bed."I already told you,"I rolled my eyes."I was giving Lloyd archery lessons." "Just the two of you?"Allie asked slyly." "Yeah, just the two of us."I turned to find Allie laughing.

"What's so funny?"I asked."Nothing."Allie said, wiping a tear from her eye."It's just that when a girl and a guy are alone,it's kind of like a date." "Where did you get THAT idea?"I asked, shocked at the thought."I have no idea how I got that idea!"Allie laughed. I rolled my eyes and got into my bed, and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

 **So sorry for the short chapter!But I REALLY want to get to het to the next P.O.V!So I'm going to go type it up right now!**

 **More coming soon!**

 **-Ninjagirl99204!:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 is HERE! Few things before we start: PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING! PLEASE! It would mean so much to me if you tell me what you think, so I can keep writing. Second thing: I DON'T OWN NINJAGO! LEGO DOES! I only own Violet and the Morphers. My best friend owns Allie, Castel, Marian and Deahara. Now that's out of the way, Let's get to the story!**

The sun was just raising, and I was already up, running through the forest. Behind me, I could hear the sound of crunching leaves. The air was thick and muggy, just the way I like it. But there was no time to enjoy it. The trees thinned, and I found myself in a clearing. The sound grew louder, and I turned to find a creature. He looked like a boy, but he had brown fur covering his body, fangs, a tail and large ears.

"Nice try,"He growled. Than he began to laugh.

"That's right Zack,"I grumbled. Sweat ran down my face, making my orange fur itch. There was a flash, and my fur vanished. "Rub it in nice and thick. Not everyone has the stamina of a wolf."

"Well, not everyone has the strength of a tiger."Zack retorted. He sounded so serious, but I knew he was joking. A horn sounded in the distance.

"We're needed at base!"I exclaimed."Then let's go!"Zack said, and we headed back into the forest.

Our base is in Greenson forest, inside a tree. An oak tree. The trunk is just the base is under the entire forest. It's home to the Morphers. We call ourselves that because we're part animal. Take me, for example; I'm part tiger. I can have a tail, fur, claws and cool night vision. Our leader, Keeha, was a dragon, and since she was oldest, about seventeen, she was the other dragons, Lance and Luke, were also dragons. Luke was what you would call my boyfriend. When we reached the tree, Zack knocked three times. The trunk swung open, and we descended into the earth.

Our base stretches under the entire forest. Since there is only nine of us, there's a ton of room. We have a hospital, where we get treatment if we get hurt. There's a control room, and a dorm for each of us. When we reached the control room, we saw that everyone was already there. When Keeha saw us enter, she smiled.

"Good. You're here." "What's wrong?"I ask.

"There's been an explosion in Camaly village.I need you to go check it out."

"You got it!"May, the second in command said."You can count on us."

She than turned to us."Ok guys!Let's move out!"

 **YES! Finally done! Took me about half an hour, But I did it! More to come! Thanks reading, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **-Ninjagirl99204 signing out!:3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Chapter is HERE! I want to thank Kairocksrainbow for the review. That's why i'm posting the next chapter(And also because i have over 57 views!) I don't own the ninja, except for Violet. I also own the Morphers. My best friend Phoenix Onside owns Allie, Castel, Marian and Deahara! I really want you guys to REVIEW! PLEASE! I won't post anymore chapters is you don't like the story, so keep those reviews coming! Now, STORY TIME!**

Chapter 3

Lloyd's P.O.V.

That evening, things got weird. As I watched Violet leave, my stomach did a backflip. I don't know how to explain it, but whenever I'm around her, I feel all nervous and stupid. After she left, I looked at the target. My arrow was at the very edge, her arrow was in the very center. I wish I could shoot like her.

"Hey Lloyd." I turned to see Zane walking up to me.

"Hey." I responded.

"What are you thinking about?"He asked.

"Nothing much,"I said, staring at the darkening sky.

"You've been doing archery?"Zane asked, noticing the target. I nodded.

"By youself?"

I shook my head. "No. With Violet"

"Oh,"Zane said, smiling."Was it fun?"

"I guess."I said. The sky was now a velvet blue, the stars twinkling like diamonds.

"I'm off to bed."I said. "Night.

"Bed time?"Zane sounded stunned."But it's only eight thirty!"

The weird things happened the second I entered my room. I felt a breeze fly past me, and I suddenly saw a piece of paper on my bed. I picked it up and began to read:

GREEN NINJA,

I know we have never, and I don't know if this will reach you. My name is Lance. I'm the dragon master. I write to you to inform you that I can help you. You are the one who defeated many evil things. We can help you get the power you deserve! If you join us, you'll receive power you could never imagine! Why stay with those weaklings you call friends? Join us, and we will leave them alone. Join us, and your dreams will come true. Think about it.

-The Darcarta order

I read the letter a few time, trying to think. Who wanted me? Why were they threatening my friends? Who was this Decarta Order? I never heard of them before. I crumpled up the note and was about to throw it away, when Kai entered.

"Hey Lloyd. The guys and I are going to play video games. What to join?"

I shook my head."No thanks,"I said quickly, trying to hide the letter, but I didn't do a very good job, because Kai saw it and snached it from me. He unfolded it, read it, frowned, and crumpled it back up again.

"Who's this Dacarta Order?"he asked. I was about to reply, but was interrupted by a roar. I looked out the window and saw an energy dragon.

"Skylor's here,"I said.

"What!?"Kai cried, running out of the room.

When I entered the main room, I saw that everyone, even Allie and Violet. They were talking to Skylor.

"What do you mean' what am I doing here'?"She was asking."You sent me this letter, telling me to come!" She than pulled out a piece of paper. Nya took it, read it and frowned.

"We never sent this to you."She said.

"Besides, who still writes letters anyway?"Jay said, rolling his eyes.

"Why would someone want you to come?"Cole asked, scratching his head in puzzlement. A snicker came from behind me, and I turned to find Allie laughing.

"What?"Cole asked.

"You look like a stupid ape when you do that Furzebrows."She said in between giggles.

"I'm going to get you Shorty, just you wait!"Cole cried, shaking his fist at her. The laughing continued.

"All right Allie. That's enough."Violet told her sister.

"I'm not laughing."Allie said.

The laughing grew louder.

"Whoever's doing that, please stop!"Jay called out."You're freaking me out!"

The laughing stopped."Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare the little ninja."

"Who are you?"Kai asked.

"Oh, that's not important right now."The voice said."But don't worry, you'll find out soon enough."

"You do realise you're trespassing!" Nya called out. The voice laughed again.

"Little girl, how can I be trespassing when I'm not even in your world?" We all gasped.

"Oh yes."The voice said."I am speaking to you through a portal. I'm safe in my palace. You, on the other hand, are far from safe." Smoke began to fill the room, and I began to feel drowsy.

"Have a nice nap."The voice said. "And when you wake, well, you'll find out."

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

 **YES! Done with chapter 3! Now, before I go, I want to ask you to REVIEW! I know people are reading this, because I have over 57 views! PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know what you think!**

 **-More to come…**

 **-Ninjagirl99204**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4! Here it is. Can I just say how much I love Star Wars? I'm watching the first one right now! And loving it! Heh, sorry, let's get to business. I only own Violet and the Morphers. Phoenix Inside owns Allie, Marian, Castel and Deahara. After reading, PLEASE REVIEW! Now story time.**

Chapter 4

Luke's P.O.V.

'I wonder what happened,'I thought as we ran through the forest. Well, Lance, Shane and I flew over the trees. The rest of the Morphers were down on the ground, running behind us.

"What do you think happened?"Lance asked me. He must have been reading my mind.

"Yeah," Shane put in. "What could have made an explosion that big?" I shrugged and looked down. I could see the trees begin to thin. That meant we getting close to the village.

"Look!" Shane suddenly cried out, and I almost dropped out of the sky. "Smoke! The village is on fire!"

"I'll go tell the others."I said, diving towards the ground. When I landed, I ran towards May.

"The village is burning!"I told her. She gasped.

"We must move quickly!"she said, and we raced to Camaly.

We were too late. The village was burned to the ground.

Check for survivors!"May called. Everyone went off in different directions. I walked over to what used to be a house. Something caught my eye. A leg.

"Hey guys!"I called."I found something!"

The others rushed over.

"What is it?" Lance asked.

"I found someone!" I said. "Help me get the rubble off."

When we finally got it all off, we saw it was a girl. She had jet black hair that reached to her shoulders. She didn't lokk like anyone I knew, and I knew everyone in the village.

"There may be more."May said. "Keep looking."

We found nine teens all together. Four boys, a droid and four girls. One of them looked like Kaylee. Was she related to her? But Kaylee didn't have any siblings. Not that I knew of anyway.. I turned to Lance to tell him this, but what I saw frightened me. Lance was smiling down at the blond boy.

"Why are you so happy?"I asked him.

His smile faded. "Nothing."He said quickly.

He was happy that these strangers were here, and I was going to find out why.

 **AND... Done!Phew,that's over! So, Lance is glad the ninja are in Karana. wonder why? Find out in chapter 5! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!:3**

 **More to come…**

 **-Ninjagirl99204**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! Chapter 5 already? And over 92 views! Amazing! I never thought people would like this! Sorry if this is taking so long. I've been a little sick these past couple of days. I'm still sick, but I wanted to get this up so you can read it. Anywho, I only own Violet and the Morphers. My friend Phoenix Inside owns Allie, Marian, Castel and Deahara. Now, time for the next chapter!**

Chapter 5

Violet's P.O.V

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was the pain in my left arm. Then I noticed I was in a bed. Not like the one back on the bounty. This one was smaller. Just big enough for me. I sat up and saw I was in a small white room. I was also alone. Geat. Just great. I was in a strange place. Alone. Not good. The door opened, and a girl of around sixteen entered, her long blond hair flowing out behind her. Her blue eyes sparkling in the bright light.

"Oh good. You're awake."She said. I reached for my bow, but it wasn't there!

"W-who are you?"I stammered. Where am I?"

"Take it easy."The girl said kindly. "You hurt your arm."

I rolled my eyes."Yeah, I kind of already figured that out."

"There's no need to be rude!"The girl said. "We just saved you!"

The way she said that made me think the worst.

"Where are-"I began to say, but the girl cut me off.

"You're friends are fine."She said. Then said frowned. "What happened to Camaly village?"

"What village?"I asked. "The last thing i remember was...the smoke. Smoke that smelled really weird. It-"I paused, trying to remember.

"Go on."The girl urged.

"It made me feel tired."I said.

"Anything else?"The girl asked.

"A… a voice."I said. "It said something about a portal."Then, I realized something.

"Where am I?"I asked the girl.

"Under Greenson forest."She replied.

"Is that in Ninjago?"I asked, my heart pounding.

"I've never heard of Ninjago."The girl said. "This is Karana."

There was suddenly a crash, and a voice cried,"Where is she?!" That was Allie!

"Go back to your room."A new voice said.

"I'm not going anywhere until I see my sister!"Allie screamed. The door banged open, and Allie rushed in and Hugged me tight.

"Allie! Let go! I… can't breath!"I tried to say. She loosened her grip, but only slightly.

"Are you ok? I was so worried. I woke up and didn't know where you were, and-She took a deep breath. "Oh Violet!"

She then saw my arm. "What happened?"She asked.

She bruised her arm,"The girl said.

"And who are you?"Allie asked.

"I'm Ashlee."The girl said."Dove master."

"What kind of thing is a dove master?"Allie asked.

"It means she's part dove."A second girl said, entering the room. Are you having any trouble?"she asked Ashlee.

"Not at all Keeha,"Ashlee replied.

"Good."Keeha said, nodding her head. "Now, I need you to make sure the others are awake." Ashlee nodded and left the room. Then Keeha turned to us. "Why are you here?"

That question took me by surprise.

"What?"I asked.

"I said 'Why are you here?"Keeha repeated, glaring.

"We..we don't know."Allie stammered."We were on our ship when some sort of smoke filled the room, and a voice said we weren't safe. He also said something about a portal."She gasped. "Wait! He's the one who brought us here!"

I had NO idea what my sister was talking about, and neither did Keeha, because she looked confused.

A rumbling sound met my ears, and that made me realize I hadn't eaten since last night.

Keeha must have heard it too, because she said,"You must be hungry. Please, you and your friends must join us for dinner."

 **DONE! Finally. This took me three hours to type! Now i'm super tired! Off to bed I go! PLEASE REVIEW! It doesn't take much time to tell me what you think.**

 **More on the way…**

 **-Ninjagirl99204**


	6. Chapter 6

**OH my gosh! It's been SOOOOO long since I've worked on this! I've been so busy with Blue Darkness that I just lost interest! But trust me, this chapter will be something good! I also want to say my poll will close today, but I am going to put a new one up, so check it out. Ok, story time.**

 **Chapter 6: Kaylee's P.O.V**

The strangers joined us at the table for dinner that night. One of them, Violet, looked almost like me. We had the same hair color, same skin tone. Even our voices sounded alike. The only difference was our eyes. Her's were blue, mine were green. She was also 15, the same age as me. The other's were a bit older than her. Kai was 17, as were Cole, Skylor and Allie. Jay and Nya were 16 and Lloyd was 15. The droid, Zane, was hard to tell. Not even his friends didn't know. During dinner, Lance made the mistake of calling Zane the "Droid" and that got Zane's friends upset.

"He's not a 'Droid'." Jay yelled. "He's a Nindroid."

"What's the difference?"Zack asked.

"The difference is,"Kai said,"Is that Zane is a ninja AND a droid, so he's a nindroid."

I looked over at Ashlee, giving her a' I have no idea what they're talking about' look. She just smiled and gave me a 'Just deal with it' look.

"I still don't get it."Zack muttered.

"Yeah, we didn't understand it right away either."Cole said.

"And you're all his friend, even though he's a robot?"Lance asked.

There was silence for a moment, then Jay stood and faced Lance.

"You want to repeat that?"he asked quietly.

"Why are you friends with him?"Lance asked.

"He's our brother!"Jay yelled."And no matter what, he always will be!"

"Some brother."Lance grumbled. Jay's hands than lit with electricity. "Just tell me where."he growled."Tell me where you want a shock and I'll give you one."

"Jay. Please calm down."Zane said quietly. "I do not mind."

"How can you say that?!"Kai yelled."He's insulting you and you don't care?"

"Enough!"Keeha had stood up, and she looked mad.

"Lance. Apologize to our guests at once."

Lance glared at her for a moment, then muttered "Sorry" under his breath.

"Now."Keeha continued."I think it's time we all turned in for the night." Everyone stood up and headed for the exit. As I left, I thought I heard Lance mutter things under his breath.

\- That night, I had a really weird dream. I was standing in a huge room, a throne sitting at the far end of the room. The door then opened, and two men entered. One wore a huge purple head dress, the other didn't. I tried to move, but my feet wouldn't let me. It was like they were glued to the floor. But instead of bumping into me, the men went right through me.

"Have the invitations been sent yet Clouse?" The man in the headdress asked.

"Yes master Chen."Clouse replied. He said this in a dull voice.

Chen clapped with glee."Oh goody! Now, has the special one been sent-"

"To the ninja?"Clouse interrupted."Of course."

"Very good."Chen said, sitting on the throne like chair. "You know, I do think this tournament will be a success."

That's when the dream shifted.

This time, I was in a small room, lit by a fire in a fire place. The shadow of a man sat in an armchair, sipping something from a mug. The door opened, and a figure entered. At first, I couldn't see who it was, but when the fire light hit his face, I wish I hadn't seen him.

"Good evening Lance."The man said.

Lance bowed."I have good news."he said.'The green ninja is here."

The man nodded."I know. I was the one who brought him and his friends here in the first place."

"But there's a problem."Lance said."He looks like he won't join willingly. How are you planning to get him to?"

"Lance,"The man said softly."Tell me. What are the the things heros care about most?"

Lance shook his head."I don't know."

"They care about their friends." The man said. "And most of all, they care about the ones they love. Now tell me this. Is there anyone Lloyd cares for most?"

"Well,"Lance said."There's a girl. I've seen Lloyd stare at her through most of dinner. But what does she have to do with getting Lloyd to join the Dacarta order?"

"I want you,"the man said,"To bring her here. We will use this girl to our advantage."

Lance nodded.

"What is her name?"the man asked.

"Violet."Lance said.

-I woke up screaming. Ahslee rushed into my room.

"What's wrong?"She asked.

I stared up at her, sweat pouring down my face.

"Violet's in danger."I whispered.

 **I know. I'm so mean, leaving you with a cliffhanger. The next chapter will be good. Really good. So, did you all think Lance was evil from the beginning? Or were you surprised? Yeah, so i'm taking my poll down today. The winner is the ninja meets fanfiction story. I'm putting up a new poll, so check it out on my profile. I'm not posting anything tomorrow, because my mom is demanding a Star wars and Harry Potter marathon. We do them every Christmas eve. Happy Holidays everyone! XD**

 **More on the way**

 **-Ninjagirl99204**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peoples! How was everyone's holiday? Mine was ok, but my brother was being a prat almost all day! I don't have much to say, so let's just ship to the story.**

 **Chapter 7 Lloyd's P.O.V**

I couldn't sleep. No matter how hard I tried, I wouldn't. My mine was on other things. How did we get here? Why were we here? Who wanted us here. So finally, I decided the only way to fall asleep was to take a walk. I got out of my cot, walked over to the door and opened it. Checking the hall to make sure no one was there, I slipped out and started down the long hallway. But just when I reached the end, I heard a voice.

"Who's there?"

I froze, barely breathing. Then, when no one spoke, I dared a peek around the corner.

"Oh. It's you Violet."

Lance stood there, Violet a few feet away.

"What are you doing out here so late?"Lance asked.

"I should ask you the same thing."Violet retorted.

Lance smiled."I was taking a walk."

"Well, so was I."Violet said.

I felt relived. It was just Lance and Violet. But then I noticed something. Lance had moved closer to Violet.

"You don't like it here."Lance muttered.

"No. It's not that."Violet said."I think your base is pretty cool. I miss home. That's all."

"You're home sick?"Lance asked.

Violet nodded."Yeah. I guess I am."

Lance was getting to close now. I could start to feel something bubble inside me.

"Violet."He said calmly."I want you to forgive me."

"For what?"she asked,

"For this!"Lance pulled his hand from his pocket and plunged a long needle into Violet's left arm. She swayed, her eyes closing.

"What.. what have you-"she tried to say, but she fell, Lance catching her.

"I'm sorry."he whispered.

That was the moment my muscles had unfrozen. I ran towards Lance, pulling out my sword.

"Lloyd. Meet me at the old ruin."Lance said cooly. There was a puff of smoke, and he and Violet were gone. I fell to my knees. My heart had been ripped out. Tears fell from my eyes. Footsteps sounded from behind me. I turned, my sword in my hand, ready to rip the person's throat.

"Whoh! Take it easy! It's just me!"Jay yelled. I put my sword away.

"Sorry."

"What's wrong?"Jay asked.

I tried to speak, but my voice was trapped in my throat.

"Lloyd? Is everything alright?"Jay asked.

Finally, I was able to choke out,"Lance kidnapped Violet."

"What? Lloyd, that's crazy."Jay said.

"He did!"I cried. She's gone!" I then noticed a small piece of paper lying on the ground.

"What's this?"Jay asked, picking it up. He frowned, and handed it to me.

 _Green ninja,_

 _If you want your friend back, meet Lance at the castle ruin in two hours. I have a proposition that might interest you._

 _The leader of the Dacarta Order._

The Dacarta Order AGAIN? Who were these guys?

"This is just crazy!"Jay exploded. "First Lance insults Zane, then he takes Violet and now he's blackmailing us!"

He turned to me."We need to tell the others about this." I only nodded.

-A few minutes later, everyone had gathered in the dining hall. When I told Allie the news about Violet, she blew up. Literally.

"What are we waiting for then?!"She screamed."We have to go NOW! MY little sis is in danger and all we're doing is sitting here?! Do you guys even CARE?!"

"Allie."Keeha said calmly."Please calm down. We're waiting for Luke."

Just then, Luke arrived."What's going on?"he asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Luke."Keeha said softly."You may want to sit down."

 **Ok, that's done. My mom is telling me to get off and spend time with my grandparents. They're visiting from Carolina. BYE!**

 **More on the way**

 **-Ninjagirl99204**


End file.
